El show debe continuar
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Aquello era algo que sospechaba pero que no esperaba descubrir de esa manera. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que no importaba que tan lastimado se encontrara, que tan confundido y asustado estaba. El show debía continuar... / Mención de Klance /POSIBLE SPOILER: Ubicado en algún punto en el futuro después del capitulo final de la primera temporada.


**Puede que sea algo confuso XD**

 **Pero esto es lo que salio de estar escuchando "The Show Must Go On" de Queen (Eh ahí el porque del titulo).**

 **Haré aclaraciones al final del capitulo ya que se que esto puede resultar algo extraño, pero de verdad ame como quedo!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic tiene ligeros tintes de Slash y Klance (Lance x Keith) y muy posible Ooc. Ademas de posibles spoilers si no has acabado la segunda temporada.**

 **También les recomiendo escuchar la susodicha canción mientras lo leen (Ademas de ser una de mis canciones favoritas del grupo, fue la inspiración para hacer esto)**

 **Sin mas...** **Disfruten la lectura!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás, mucho antes de separarse.

Él no era humano, al menos no del todo. Hubo muchas razones durante ese tiempo que compartió con el resto de los chicos para que se diera cuenta de ello.

Y es que el que la piel de su mano se cayera como si de polvo se tratase después de lastimarsela por la brusca y descontrolada caída al planeta y esta tomara un tono morado era la obvia respuesta a lo que tanto temió.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Que diría ahora? ¿Cómo sobrellevaría aquella carga?

Recordó la sonrisa de Pidge y ese ligero tic que tenía por arrugar un poco la nariz cuando estaba emocionada. La comida y la risueña risa de Hunk cuando no entraba en un estado nervioso y paranoico. Los concejos y la cálida mano de Shiro sobre su hombro cuando algo iba mal.

Recordó esa mirada socarrona y altanera que Lance le lanzaba para provocarlo. Su sonrisa, su patética risa. Sus dulces besos y su mano entre las suyas al dormir. Sus ojos azules como el océano mirarle preocupado, sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo, haciéndolo sentir protegido.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar dificultándosele el respirar por los hipidos de sus sollozos y el sentimiento y frustración que exteriorizaba con esas lágrimas.

Su león rugió, es como si fuera un evidente llamado de preocupación. Este le miraba, es como si de repente aquel nexo "mágico" que los unía se convirtiera en algo más grande y ese enorme Robot León tomara vida y expresara su a través de sus amarillos ojos lo que sentía.

Limpio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Estaba asustado.

Confundido.

No sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, como sobreviviría en ese planeta desértico y aparentemente inhabitado. Estaba incomunicado por lo tanto no sabía cómo estaban los demás…

\- Pero algo es seguro… -dijo con una mirada decidida en su rostro, limpiando la última lágrima que escapaba por uno de sus ojos- _El show debe continuar_.

Y con seguridad se subió a su león, y avanzo, sin un destino fijo pero con una meta segura: Regresar con el equipo, regresar con Lance. Ya después tendría tiempo de preocuparse por su ahora "nacionalidad".

Lo importante era Reagruparse, formar Voltron y ganar esa guerra para que al fin, la paz llegara al Universo.

" _El Show debe continuar…_

 _Por dentro mi corazón se está rompiendo_

 _Y mi maquillaje tal vez se está corriendo_

 _Pero mi sonrisa aún permanece…_

 _Y el show debe continuar"._

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hola! Para aquellos que no me conocen y es la primera vez que leen algo mio mi nombre es Menko y este es mi tercer fic de Voltron (El segundo aun lo estoy editando, el primero pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

Esto nació de estarme desvelando escuchando Queen.

Hubo varios capítulos a lo largo de la primera temporada donde en verdad llegue a cuestionarme que, o quien realmente es Keith. Y mientras veía mi galería llena de Voltron y Klance me pregunte "Que pasaría si Keith se diera cuenta de que en verdad si es un Galra?" Y después de los acontecimientos del ultimo capitulo, donde se separan, el trailer de la segunda temporada (en el que se ve que cada uno cae en un planeta diferente -aunque no recuerdo muy bien en que tipo de planeta fue a caer Keith-), no tener nada que hacer y mucho Queen se creo esto.

Una posible escena de lo que pasaría si Keith en verdad resultara ser un Galra, como lo tomaría y cual seria su decisión. Eso, si también el Klance fuera cannon XD pero este no es el caso, y se vale soñar.

Ahora solo queda esperar a finales de año para ver que nos deparara con la segunda temporada. Y que tan ciertas resultaran mis teorias locas a cerca del origen de Keith XD

Este ha sido otro fic nacido de mis locas ideas nocturnas, después de mucho café y tomarme un descanso de hacer tarea y trabajos para la universidad.

Así que si hay algún error me disculpo.

Y antes de retirarme me gustaría dedícales este fic a Ashley Ocaña (Yuki Jellyfish) y a Adriana Zuñiga (Nany Zurab) grandes amigas mias que me acompañan y aguantan mi fangrileo intenso cuando de Voltron se trata XD Las quiero chicas :')

Sin mas me retiro que tengo clase en unas horas pero yo moría por compartirles esto!

Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos pronto en tal vez otro fic de Voltron!

See ya~~!

MenkoOut!


End file.
